My World Without You
by KkamHyun8027
Summary: My world means nothing without you. Your laugh, bright smiles, had supported me all this time! So why did you have to leave me? Even though i really needs you and i had something i never told you about... And how i regret not telling you.


**I post a new story! I know I should be posting my Sleeping A While and (probably) the last chapter of chances. But! I really wanted to know what you think about my first angst XD! This story was inspired when i heard the song, Soundless Voice by either Kagamine Len or VALSHE you should listen to it! Well, on with the story! This is part 1! Tsuna's PoV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its character! If I own KHR I wouldn't be writing in FF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's PoV <strong>

_Why did this happen? I'm the one who was supposed to be lying there. Not him. People was supposed to be mourning over me. Crying over my death. I should be dead right now. My death was planned. His didn't. He sacrificed himself to protect me. Because I didn't told him that my death wouldn't be forever._

* * *

><p>Everybody was crying at his funeral. Gokudera-kun didn't really showed that he was crying, but if you look closely you would have seen some tears at the corner of his eyes. Lambo was crying pretty loud, while I-pin and Fuuta tried to calm him down even though they were also crying. Onii-san was lightly crying while hugging Kyoko-chan who was hugging Haru. The three only cried silently.<p>

Mukuro was holding the sobbing Chrome in his hand, he had a frown on his face. Hibari-san was only leaning against some nearby tree, but you could see that his body is kinda stiff. He looks like he was holding his grief inside, not showing it to anyone. Dino-san was also frowning. While Enma and his family only sobs quietly except for Adel and Julie.

Everyone in the funeral were all the same. If they didn't cry, they would probably sob or doesn't show it at all. He had always made good friends with anyone, from the good guy to the bad guy. He even befriended with the scariest people. It's a common sense that everyone would miss him.

While I, I cried loudly as I sat down beside his cold body. Holding his hand tightly while shouting all my regrets. There's only one regret that I won't let the world know about. The fact that I love you and the regret of never telling you about it. I hold your hand near my face, hoping that it was all lies. Hoping that this cold hand would become warm again and comforted me.

It was time to moved your coffin to some safe place, In case your past self accidentally went to the future. But, I didn't want to let go of you. It takes Enma, Gokudera, Onii-san, Mukuro, Dino-san and even Hibari-san to hold me down.

I ran to my room. I can't stand having to say goodbye to you. It's like an eternal goodbye and I would never saw you again.

'Yamamoto... Why did you leave me? You said we would come back safely here. But you're not here! I always thought that it would be better not telling you what I felt... I never thought that you would like me back. I love you too Yamamoto...'

* * *

><p><em>I won't ever forget that day. The day he died for me.<em>

* * *

><p>I was preparing for the meeting with the Millefiore family in my room when suddenly there's a knock on the door. I heard Yamamoto calling my name, so I quickly went to the door. To meet him for the last time before I die. Even though I will meet him again later after this ordeal, it would be a very long time before seeing him again.<p>

I opened the door, only to find him giving me his smile. Although I had always noticed that his smile had lost some shine to it since his father's death, but I would always smile back. In hope that it gave him some comfort, it was my way of repaying him for always comforting me when I had problems.

He asked me, who would be my guard later in the afternoon for the meeting with Millefiore family. When I said that I won't bring anyone to the meeting, he frowned. He frowned like he knew that if I leave, I would never come back. He always had a good instinct.

He asked me to brought him to be my guard. I shook my head, but he persuaded me even further to let him guard me. I wondered, why is he so persistent? Yeah, we've been good friends for ten years. But I always felt that we are more than that, after what we've been through together. But, I never had the courage to cross the line of our friendship. I'm afraid of what it might ruined in the future.

Eventually, I gave in. I told him that he could come on one condition. He could only guard me outside the meeting room. I thought that he would tell me to let him inside, but I was surprised when he grinned. He grinned like he just won something, satisfied that at least I brought him as my guard. I then told him to get ready because we will depart soon.

Before we departed, I had some trouble with Gokudera. He too, insisted on coming but eventually he gave up. But I know the rest of my guardians would follow, _somehow_.

* * *

><p>The meeting was going as planned. Byakuran was smiling while chewing on his marshmallow, and I saw Shoichi ready to shot me when Byakuran gave him signal to shoot. I wait, until suddenly Byakuran gave that signal and Shoichi was closing his eyes ready to shoot.<p>

Before Shoichi pulled the trigger, my Hyper intuition told me there was another shooter. I quickly looked back and then I spotted another shooter. I tried my best to dodge it and it only scratched my cheek a little. The bullet went past me and impaled itself on the wall next to Byakuran.

Byakuran only smirked when he left the room. I tried to go after him but he was already gone. I looked back at Shoichi but I only saw his shocked face. It seems like he didn't know it either. I was caught off guard when I looked at Shoichi, and I realized it too late that the shooter has shot yet another bullet.

'I didn't think that I'll really die today...' I thought as I slowly closed my eyes. I caught a glimpse of someone when the bullet was shot, protecting me from it since I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Yamamoto. 'He was supposed to wait outside!'

"Yamamoto!" I run towards his falling body. I run faster to catch him before he falls. As I run towards Yamamoto, I noticed that the shooter was no longer there, Shoichi must be handling that shooter. I made it in time to caught him. I looked over his body to find the gunshot. My eyes widened when I saw that the wound was dangerously near his heart.

I instantly look at his face, expecting that his face would show that he's in pain. But what I saw wasn't a frown or the face that scrunched up in pain. His face was showing a smile, a smile that would always comforted me. It felt like time doesn't move anymore as I can't stop staring at his face.

I was snapped back into reality when he coughed a little. I went panic again. Before I could called out for other people, a hand was stopping me from turning around, slowly tilting me back to look at his face. His hand was gentle against my cheek as he wiped out some tears that had slid down my face.

"I'll be fine Tsuna. We'll go back to the mansion safely..." You smiled again. I tried to smile too. Hoping that what he said would happen.

Suddenly his breathing was slowing down. His eyes slowly closing and his hand felt like it has lose some energy to it. His hand was cold against my cheek as I hold onto it tightly. I frowned.

"Please stay with me Yamamoto! Don't leave me!" I shouted loudly. I cried harder at the thought of a world without him. Without his laugh, his bright smile, nor his gentle hand around my shoulder. I never had the chance to tell him what I felt and now i have a possibilities of never seeing him again. The regret was unbearable.

"Don't cry Tsuna." He tried to calmed me down. "I will always stay with you, and I will always protect you." I hugged him closer to my chest when he said that, I hoped that he can feel my heart beats faster when he is near me.

"And there's one more thing..." My head snapped up to look at him again. He tried to opened his eyes to look at mine. He succeeded in opening his eyes a little, but it still hold the soft gaze in it. "I will always love you Tsuna..." He said as he leaned in and brush his lips against mine.

At that my eyes widen greatly, and he pulled back, smiled, and closed his eyes. I tried to replied his words. But it was too late. I couldn't feel his heart beat anymore. I desperately tried to check for every pulse that signals me that he is still alive. I cried again when I felt none. I look at his face again and I found that, his smile never leaves his face. It was as if he was only sleeping while having a nice dream. I could only cried harder. 'I never knew that our feeling was mutual! If only I had confessed! Maybe things would be different! Y-yamamoto...'

I suddenly felt someone presence behind me, and I quickly went into defensive. Determined to protect him from any further injuries. I relaxed when I saw that it was only my other guardians.

They looked surprised too. Onii-san immediately went to check on Yamamoto first, since i didn't have any terrible injuries. But he froze when he found out that Yamamoto wasn't breathing.

Gokudera went stiff but immediately took control and called out for help. While waiting for help to come, I noticed that my other guardians were silent. Well, not Lambo or Chrome, they were sobbing.

Eventually the rescue team came and took everybody back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>That takes me back here. Sitting at the corner of my room. Sobbing loudly as I mumbled your name, again and again as if you could hear me and would greet me back somehow. But I know that would never happens.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can never hear your voice again.<em>

_I never had a chance of telling you what I really felt for you. There were so many times when I had the chance to tell you, but there's that doubt inside me that always told me not to tell you. Now I will always regret it. Since I know that our feelings are mutual._

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Tsuna D: well, it's all good eventually! Review please and tell me what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
